The present invention relates to a fluid feeding valve, and a vacuum chuck apparatus using the same for rapidly releasing the vacuum in the suction pad of a chuck device.
The rapid releasing means of the suction pad from the article or work is required for a quick-acting vacuum chuck device, and conventionally, the device using such as timer and magnetic valve is used for the purpose. But such a construction is very complicated and expensive.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a fluid feeding valve of very simple construction, which can be used for the vacuum chuck apparatus using an air ejector pump.